Suddenly I See
by Pepper96
Summary: Songfic- Suddenly I See by KT Tunstall-Jasper contemplates their relationship. Jasper and Alice. JPOV. One shot.


**JPOV**

I find myself staring at Alice's perfection, her captivating face, her stunning smile. Her eyes, now butterscotch, twinkling with joy. Her lips, light pink and full. I basked in her glow, the happy, loving aura she emitted. Being around her, I took the happiness in and sent it back out, which made it all the more impossible not to be happy around Alice.

_Her face is a map of the world _

_Is a map of the world _

_You can see she's a beautiful girl _

_She's a beautiful girl _

_And everything around her is a silver pool of light _

_The people who surround her feel the benefit of it _

_It makes you calm _

_She holds you captivated in her palm _

Alice gracefully gets up, and twirls in the sunlight, the sun throwing diamonds across her skin. I watch, unable to look away. She means the world to me. She is everything I need, all I want.

_Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_

_This is what I wanna be _

_Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_

_Why the hell it means so much to me (suddenly I see)_

_This is what I wanna be _

_Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

I would do anything for Alice. I would follow her anywhere. As long as we are together, that's all I need. We weren't complete until we found each other, and I would never want to go back to my days of war and solidarity. We are halves of a whole, bonded together for eternity.

_I feel like walking the world _

_Like walking the world _

_You can hear she's a beautiful girl _

_She's a beautiful girl _

_She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white _

_Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember _

_What you heard _

_She likes to leave you hanging on a word _

She smiles mischievously, and she beckons me with her silvery voice. I blur to her side, and gather her in my arms. She smiles up at me, kissing me lightly before slipping from my grasp and skips towards the edge of the clearing we are in. Alice waits for me to catch up, and I grasp her dainty hands in my large ones before we begin to run through the forest, Alice leading the way.

_Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_

_This is what I wanna be _

_Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_

_Why the hell it means so much to me (suddenly I see)_

_This is what I wanna be _

_Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

Alice halts before a large, ancient oak tree. She throws me a glance before nimbly pulling herself up into the tree. I follow her, and together we climb swiftly to the top. Once there, we look around us. We are in the tallest tree in the forest, and can see for miles around. I take in the view, but it pales in comparison of Alice's magnificence. She is beautiful, inside and out. With her at my side, I can accomplish anything.

_And she's taller than most _

_And she's looking at me _

_I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine _

_Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower _

_A big strong tower, yeah_

_The power to be_

_The power to give _

_The power to see _

_Yeah Yeah _

_(Suddenly I see)_

I see her eyes glaze over, and when she snaps out of her vision, she laughs,

the sound like that of tinkling bells. I look questioningly at her, but she sends me a look that makes it clear that I will have to wait for the future to occur to see what amused her.

_She got the power to be _

_The power to give _

_The power to see _

_Yeah Yeah _

_(Suddenly I see)_

I know I can't sway her, Alice isn't easily deterred. I love her for it. She is always there for me when I struggle with this way of life, and will never give up on me.

_She got the power to be _

_The power to give _

_The power to see _

_Yeah Yeah _

_(Suddenly I see)_

She had the capability to turn a monster like I was into who I am today. She took a man of war into one of love and loyalty. She is amazing.

_She got the power to be _

_The power to give _

_The power to see _

_Yeah Yeah _

_(Suddenly I see)_

Alice's love is what I live for. She loves me, and I love her with all of my being. Nothing can ever change that.

_She got the power to be _

_The power to give _

_The power to see _

_Yeah Yeah_

I can't hold back, and I grab her and pull her into a passionate kiss. She beams, and sends waves of adoration towards me. She is incredible.

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_Why the hell it means so much to me (Suddenly I see)_

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_Why the hell it means so much to me (Suddenly I see)_

I hold her, lost in the moment. I adore this pixie-like creature.

_(Suddenly I see)_

Alice is perfect. She means everything to me. I love her with all of my being, and luckily, she loves me back.

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_Why the hell it means so much to me (Suddenly I see)_

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_Why the hell it means so much to me._


End file.
